DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción
Av. División del Norte #1008, Col. Del Valle Delegación Benito Juárez México D.F. 03100 Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca #3432-B, Col. Chimalcoyotl Delegación Tlalpan México D.F. 14630 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Grabación de audio Post-producción |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} Doblaje Audio Traducción (DAT) es una empresa mexicana dedicada al doblaje al español neutro, posproducción y grabación de audio con 19 años de experiencia en el mercado. Fundada en 1993 por los ingenieros Javier Posada y Francisco Aguilar Barraza. Sus estudios se encuentran ubicados en las instalaciones de Audio Acústica, que al mismo tiempo están situadas en la Lateral Autopista México-Cuernavaca № 3432-B, al sur de la Ciudad de México. (Inicialmente ambas empresas se ubicaban en la avenida División del Norte #1008 en la Colonia Del Valle). Entre los clientes y casas productoras que han mandado a doblar su material ahí, se encuentran The Walt Disney Company, ESPN, Lifetime, Buena Vista International, Spike TV, 20th Century Fox, SPG, HBO y la Warner Bros. Servicios *Doblaje al español neutro latinoamericano de películas, series de televisión, dibujos animados, documentales, cortometrajes, juguetes interactivos y videojuegos. *Regrabación y Mix en 2.0 y 5.1 *Grabación de audio en sistema digital. *Diseño de audio para publicidad, radio, cine y TV. *Transferencia de archivos y datos vía FTP con banda ancha. Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Warner Bros.' *El imperio del sol (1987/redoblaje) *Poseídos (1998) *Menores sin control (2006) *Superman regresa (2006) *Poseidón (2006) *Beowulf (2007) *August Rush: Escucha tu destino (versión de Warner) (2007) *El hermano de Santa (2007) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *El Súper Agente 86 (2008) *10,000 A.C. (2008) *¡Sí señor! (2008) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2009/trailer) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010/trailer) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) *El origen (2010) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) *Destino final 5 (2011/trailer) *Linterna Verde (2011/trailer) *Winter - El delfín (2011/trailer) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011/trailer) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012/trailer) *Furia de titanes 2 (2012/trailer) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012/trailer) *El hombre de acero (2013/trailer) '20th Century Fox' *S. Darko ( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Max Payne '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Imágenes del más allá '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Australia '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Los reyes de la calle '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Asfixia '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Espejos siniestros '( Realizado para SPG )' (2008) *Sabor a miel '( Realizado para SPG )' (2008) *El rockero ' ( Realizado para SPG )' (2008) *Loco corazón '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2009) *12 desafíos '( Realizado para SPG )' (2009) *El Marine 2 '( Realizado para SPG )' (2009) *Sobreviviendo a la graduación '( Realizado para SPG )' (2009) *Whip It '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2009) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Nunca me abandones '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Ramona and Beezus '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Una loca película de vampiros '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Una noche fuera de serie '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Cyrus (2010) '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Mi nombre es Khan (2010) *Win Win (2011) *Otro planeta '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2011) *Camino hacia el terror 4 '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2011) 'Touchstone Pictures / Buenavista *Enemigo público (1998) *Instinto (1999) *60 segundos (2000) *Coyote Ugly (2000) *El protegido (2000) *Las estafadoras (versión de Buena Vista) (2001) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) *No me olvides (2002) *Todopoderoso (versión de Buena Vista) (2003) *Tiempo de volver (versión de Buena Vista) (2004) *El Álamo (2004) *La aldea (2004) *Rey Arturo (2004) *Océano de fuego (2004) *Brigada 49 (2004) *La última escena (2004) *Educando a Helen (2004) *Vida acuática (2004) 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Juego de gemelas (1998) *Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Cambio de papeles (1999) *El diario de la princesa (2001) *La revancha de Max (2001) *Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *La mansión embrujada (2003) *Un viernes de locos (2003) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Sueños sobre hielo (2005) 'HBO Films' *En la tormenta (2009) *Temple Grandin ( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *No conoces a Jack '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Too Big to Fail (2011) *Cinema Verite (2011) *Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) *Game Change (2012) 'Miramax *El paciente inglés (1996) *Todo sobre Adam (2000) *Chocolate (2000) *Amélie (2001) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) *Padre soltero (2004) *El aviador (2004) 'Dimension Films' *Mini Espías (2001) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Érase una vez en México (2003) *Scary Movie 4 (Versión DVD) (2006) 'Summit Entertainment' *Héroes (Push) (2009) *Alex Cross (2012) *The Cold Light of Day (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) 'Otros proyectos' *Los Locos Addams (1991) (Paramount) *Jugada inocente (1993) (Paramount) *Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Héroe (2002) *Pretty Persuasion (2005/redoblaje) *Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) (New Line) *Secretos íntimos (2006) (New Line) *Quisiera ser millonario (versión DVD) (2008) *Chasing Leprechauns *Like Dandelion Dust *Operation Cupcake *The Keeper *Burma VJ *Lantana *Ember: La ciudad perdida (2008) (Walden Media) *I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) *From Mexico with Love (2009) *Mystery Team (2009) *Henry's Crime (2010) *Daybreakers (2010) *Objetivo salvaje (2010) *Recoil (2011) *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (Lionsgate) 'Películas animadas' 'Walt Disney Pictures' *El Rey León II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Tarzán (1999) *Doug: la película (1999) *Extremadamente Goofy (2000) *Dinosaurio (2000) *Las locuras del emperador (2000) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Lilo y Stitch (2002) *El planeta del tesoro (2002) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *La película de Stitch (2003) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Las locuras de Kronk (2005) 'Warner Bros.' *Happy feet: El pingüino (2006) *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010/trailer) *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) *Sammy 2: El gran escape (2012) '20th Century Fox' *El divertifest de Garfield ( Realizado para SPG ) '''(2008) *Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas'' ( Garfield's Pet Force )'' (2009) '''Series animadas 'Disney' *Pepper Ann *Stanley *El Libro de Pooh *La leyenda de Tarzán *Lilo y Stitch: La serie *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (temporada 1) 'Otros proyectos' *Cro (Film Roman) *Sabrina, la brujita (DiC Entertainment) *Bob el Constructor *Go, Diego, Go! (Nickelodeon) *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (2006) *Afro Samurai *Gormiti *El mundo de Quest (Cookie Jar) *Aprendiz de Santa *Fútbol animal *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (temporada 2-presente) *Dragons: Riders of Berk (Dreamworks/'Cartoon Network') 'Series de televisión' 'HBO' *The Wire *El Séquito ( Entourage )'' ( Realizado para''' SPG ) *Amor compartido ( Big Love )'' ( Realizado para''' SPG )' *Flight of the Conchords '( Realizado para SPG )' *Tell Me You Love Me *In Treatment '( Realizado para SPG )''' *La generación de la muerte'' ( Generation Kill )'' *Little Britain USA *John Adams *True Blood: Sangre verdadera '''( Realizado para SPG )' *The Neistat Brothers *Eastbound & Down *The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency '( Realizado para SPG )''' *Bien dotado ''( Hung )'' '''( Realizado para SPG )' *Bored to Death '( Realizado para SPG )' *Boardwalk Empire '( Realizado para SPG )' *Treme '( Realizado para SPG )' *El Pacifico '( Realizado para SPG )' *How to Make It in America '( Realizado para SPG )' *Game of Thrones *Mildred Pierce *Veep *Luck *Girls *Strike Back *El noticiero 'Otros proyectos *Chico listo (Walt Disney Television) *Felicity *8 Simple Rules *Alias *The Bronx is Burning *Summer Heights High *Escape from Scorpion Island *Las criaturas de Nick Baker *La casa de Saddam *Fear Itself *La Pasión *Leyendas urbanas *Stormworld *That's So Weird! *Big Time Rush (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan) (Nickelodeon) *100 Questions *Ayuda a tu mundo de Nickelodeon (sólo voces de Carlos, James y Logan en el corto con Big Time Rush) *Los Kennedy (en colaboración con Venezuela) 'Documentales' *A su manera ( His Way ) 'Especiales' *La Navidad de Michael Bublé Traductores *Adrián Fogarty *Bernardo López *Francisco Rubiales *Gabriela Gómez *Homero Villarreal *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Laura Brun *María del Carmen López *María Eugenia Marti *María Teresa Colmenero *Marisol Romero *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Rubén Arvizu Directores *Anette Ugalde *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Diana Santos *Eduardo Liñán *Eduardo Tejedo *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Cobayassi *Gabriela Gómez *Gaby Ugarte *Gerardo García *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *Layda Álvarez Ponce *Marisol Romero *María Fernanda Morales *Mario Castañeda *Miguel Ángel Flores *Raúl Aldana *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Molina *Rocío Garcel *Rubén Trujillo *Víctor Ugarte *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yamil Atala Personal *Francisco Aguilar Barraza - director general, productor ejecutivo, ingeniero y fundador del estudio (desde 1993) *Raúl Valadez Rosas - gerente general y de producción, logística y supervisión *Adrián Fogarty - socio y director de producción (hasta 1999) *Dora Posada Martínez - coordinadora de producción *Javier Posada - ingeniero y fundador de la empresa *Juan Carlos Cortés - gerente de producción *Olivia Lodoza - directora general *Daniken Lavat Picco - gerente de producción (1999) *Marisol Garnica - asistente de producción y coordinadora de talento *Miguel Ángel Flores - ingeniero de grabación y jefe de ingeniería *David Villagran - asistente de producción y operador de protools *Ulises del Pilar - ingeniero de grabación *Carlos Galindo - ingeniero de grabación Enlaces externos *Pagina Web de la empresa *Facebook *DAT en Doblajistas Latinos Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas